1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hybrid memory system and a method of managing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for dynamic random access memory (DRAM) used as memory that is one of the essential elements in computers, various issues, such as the increase in power consumption (especially, standby power) with the increase in capacity, the increase of importance of backup to storage for prevention of loss of information stored in volatile DRAM, and doubts about the possibility of continuous DRAM bit growth in the long term, have been discussed in relation with memory and memory systems.